undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-32182236-20180423185859
Alright, I'll be debunking BOTH of your posts this time, Magomeava. Let's start with the older one. You're stuck on a "The End" screen for all eternity after the game ends. Makes it clear that you have to close the game. But, how do we experience the game? By opening it up! And Flowey tells Chara this message before we even see the menu. When we do see it, it's either Continue or Reset. CHARA!! You didn't let me save on the Surface! CHARA!! I wanted to play on the Surface! Why can't I? Why do I have to close the game? It's not my choice! No, they say they ARE the feeling. Them together becoming strong was stated near the start of the speech before. Yes, they gain LV with us, but that was referenced earlier. It's not what they mean here. Speaking of that, let's move on to your more recent post. The tutorial frog literally DOESN'T count. You can not kill it and kill 20 monsters, Genocide. Kill it, and add another 19 to make 20, and.. No Genocide? But we killed the same number of enemies! See, that's my point. Monster Kid is an interesting case.. Fight him, and Undyne takes the hit. Chara ALREADY says he looks like free EXP, so at this point, they're already evil. (They are the narrator, after all.) And you can still kill Undyne either way.. So.. Is there any benefit to trying and failing to kill Monster Kid? Well, in fact there is. Killing Undyne in her normal form nets 500 EXP. Killing her in her Undying form nets 1500 EXP. That's an extra 1000 EXP! Not only that, but Undying is what sets into motion the events of the Genocide Route, that leads Sans to fight us, and that's the only time we can ever kill Sans. Undying calls Alphys about it, Alphys tells Mettaton, that eventually turns Mettaton into Mettaton NEO, netting a HUGE EXP boost, taking you up to LV19... and that's enough to get Sans to fight you. Chara wants Sans to eventually be killed as well. They want the EXP. EXP is their main motive. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LOVE. When a number goes up, that feeling.. That's Chara. Also, I changed my stance on the whole partner thing now. At least in terms of the number of monsters there are left. Chara confirms that "Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong." Killimg literally makes you stronger, it doesn't just distance you. After all, LV is still a level, after all.. A level of violence. So they grew more powerful as we gave them LV. That's why they only become physical after they kill Flowey, and why they don't start killing earlier than Sans. After all, as you pointed out, why start showing it only after we've proven ourselves, and not before? To your next paragraph.. Magomeava, you're forgetting one VERY fundamental thing.. Frisk IS the player. The two are one and the same. When they talk to Frisk, they talk to us. When they talk to us, they talk to Frisk. There is no canon difference between the two. And let's talk about this second genocide ending. After Frisk already did the things that lead to the world's destruction, they would know that doing the same thing would lead to the same outcome. So.. This time it wasn't a trick. Frisk really IS reaponsible for that. Secondly, Chara does still have a reason to do this, and that would be explained to you if you just read the line that comes next. "You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality." Now, at first, this may seem like it just means they're mad at you for destroying the world.. But if you say NOT to destroy the world, they will say "This is the feeling I spoke of." So it's not destroying the world.. It's recreating it. It's wanting the world back. It's wanting to go back. It's, as Chara described it.. "go back to the world you destroyed."